Let's invade Budapest
by donutsforeverybody
Summary: It started like all the other jobs. So what is different this time? And what should I do when he goes back? Maybe I really should have chosen my bed that day... A Markiplier x OC fanfic.
1. New customer

**Hey All :)**

 **This is my first Markiplier fanfiction, I hope you'll like it. I don't really know yet where is the story going, but I'm planning to add a little humour to it too. So let's read, enjoy, and tell me what do you think.**

 **Donimoo**

-o-

This morning was going to be so good. I haven't gone classes today, so I was planning to stay in my bed as long as it wouldn't kick me out. As I said I was planning, but my cellphone didn't let me, It was beeping loudly because I got a new text message. I didn't care. I really needed a little more time, because in the last few weeks I couldn't sleep too much. Not just the exam period was here, but the weather was just becoming warmer and warmer everyday, what means more and more tourists was coming to Budapest. And for hostesses like me it also means, that we have to work more and more everyday. I decided to forget my phone for 10 more minutes, but it didn't let me to do it. An another message.

\- Fine! You won! - I'm grumbled as I checked who was disturbing me. Oh, it's Peti, my boss again. New client. Great! I have to go to the office to talk about the details.

Don't get me wrong, I like my job. Well even if I wouldn't like it I should work something to paid my studies, and it's not so bad. Although it can be pretty hard and tiring sometimes. Those who don't know exactly what am I doing are jealous, those who know exactly what am I doing don't understand how can I keep doing this.

Well the hostess agency what i'm working for works for "the guest of Hungary" as Peti would say. People who come to visit here can ask for a hostess, who would be their, well let's say personal assisstant. They fill a form, what kind of things would they like to see, or would like to do and we not just organise programs for them, but also go with them if they ask us to. In a country where most people can't speak English it means a lot of help, and for those who came alone we also can give company. They also can tell what kind of hostess they would like to have. Of course it's not a love making thing, it's only because it's easier to talk to somebody if you have common things. I like to do this because I can meet a lot of interesting people, however sometimes it can be really tiring to do utter nonsense with smile on your face. We have to give everything for our gests unless it's against the law, or it's humiliating. And believe me, they ask for weird things really often.

My first way went to the shower, I needed it for waking up. While I was having a breakfast I texted back to Peti. I drank my coffee – oh I love coffee – then got on some casual clothing and make up. Aaand I'm on my way to the office.

-o-

\- Hey Niki, I was waiting for you!

\- Hello Peti, sorry i'm not really a morning person. I tried to be as fast as I can. So who is the new client? And why me?

-I know you asked for a few days off, but I don't know that the other hostesses would be a good choice. You are the one who is in these stuffs. You also go to Mondocon everytime, you're always talking about it. So I thought, it wouldn't be so hard for you to make him enjoy his travel either.

-What stuffs do you mean? Please don't tell me I have to babysit somebody while Mondcon is on.

\- Well.. I'm not sure... This guy will be an official guest on Mondocon. Mark Fischbach. I don't know exactly who he is, but he likes games and stuff. And he doesn't really want a hostess. He wrote he needs one just for some occasions. So it would be mostly just organizing things.

-I haven't really heard of him either. When will he come?

\- April 8th, and he will stay for 10 days.

-For 10 days?

-10 days. Please take it. I don't know who else should I choose instead of you, and it would be mostly to organize things. And you would go to Mondocon anyway. If he needs an assistant there, your ticket is on us.

-Well okay, I'll take him. - And I got the filled papers from Peti's table.

-o-

I had to take care some things on campus, so I could just look at the papers at night. According to the paper he isn't normal or have a good humour. For special interests he just wrote FOOOOOOOD, and he wrote he likes to be scared to death. He also wrote that he doesn't want to go for long trips, but most of the papers wasn't filled.

Well I maybe should look up for him a little bit. If he is an official guest then I may find something about him on the Internet, and Peti never said I can work from the paper only. I sat on my couch with my laptop in my lap. Jura, my cat jumped to the couch next to me.

-Well google, little buddy, come give me a little hint.

I searched his name. I didn't expect so many results. He is a vlogger, named Markiplier, who plays videogames. He is quite cute though. Wow, he has a huge fan base.

-What do you think Jura? Should we watch some of his gameplays?

-Meow.

-Well said. Mmmm...Let's see this one.


	2. Markiplier!

**Hey guys,**

 **I wrote the next chapter, I hope you will like it. So let's read!**

-o-

\- Oh shit! It's already 3 AM! – I screamed as I looked at my clock. I don't know how could I stucked to the videos so much. I wouldn't say that I'm a big gamer or anything, but I do like watching others play. Still it couldn't be just the games. Maybe it was him. He do have a charisma. Still I had an exam tomorrow, and I hadn't looked into my notes yet. I jumped up from the chair deserving a killer look from Jura who was in my lap. I made some coffee, and went to the couch with my books and notes. I didn't sleep much that night either.

-o-

The room got loud as everybody finished the exam. It wasn't so hard after all or I was just lucky and got the good questions. Anyway I was happy to survive without failing. I sighed: I only wanted to be in my bed.

I was heading to the door, when somebody grabbed my arm. I looked around and saw Eva and Ester smilling at me.

\- Where are you going? You know we have a ritual to do! - Ester looked at me like a teacher looks on a student who tried to skip its class.

\- Oh, yeah the ritually food orgasm..well maybe I will skip this for once because...

\- No way! It's called to a ritual for a reason. Lack of sleep don't make you get the right to skip it. - she scolded me.

\- How do you know? - I asked surprised.

\- Have you seen a mirror this morning? - Eva laughed as she ruffled my hair making it more messy then it was before.

-Yeah, yeah really funny. I don't want to skip it, just because I'm missing my bed. I also have some work to do.

\- I thought you have a few days off finally. In the past few days you was unreachable. - sighed Eva

\- Yeah, me too, but Peti gave me this guy. I have to plan some programs for him.

\- Then what about having our little ritual and brainstorming together? There isn't any better muse than french fries. - winked at me Ester and without waiting for my answer she started to guided me to the door.

-Okay, you got me – I laughed and we went to the nearest McDonalds as always.

-o-

Since we finished our exam around 9 AM, the place wasn't so crowded. We made ourself confortable in one of the corners, so we wouldn't disturbed anyone. After a little chit-chat Eva went to the topic right away.

\- So who is „this guy"? A weirdo again?

\- I don't really know. He didn't write a lot about himself. In fact he only filled the first page.

\- So it wouldn't be easy.

\- And what we know about him?

\- Not a lot of stuff if we see only the papers. He loves food, scary places, afraids from dolls..

\- Afraids from dolls? - Ester raised her eyebrow – He is a wierdo.

\- Yes, afraids from dolls, has no food allergies, and doesn't want to go for long trips.

\- That's all?It's not too much.

\- According to papers that's all.

\- How do you mean according to papers? - Asked Eva curiously.

\- Well, maybe i did a little research...

\- What?!

\- Can you do this to someone?

\- Oh you little stalker!

\- I'm not stalking, okay? But i do have to know something about him, to get ready properly. And I only can get the information what is public anyway. Peti never said i can't do that.

\- Geez girl. - Ester shaked her head and smiled. - So did you fine anything detective Niki?

\- A lot more than I thought I would. It seems that he is pretty popular.

\- Oh, a celebrity?

\- No, not really. He is a vlogger. Mikeplair his name is I think, or something similar.

\- MARKIPLIER?! You must be joking. - Eva screamed getting a bit of attention from the people around us.

\- Yes, yes it is it. It's Markiplier. Do you know him?

\- How the hell i wouldn't know him. He is amazing. I love his videos. He's funny, smart and his face is...oh my...

\- Okay, Eva turned on the fangril mode.

\- Earth calling for Eva!

\- Oh shut up, you lucky bastard. You really don't know how lucky you are. Thousands...no...millions of people wish to be in your place right now.

\- Millions? - asked Ester sceptically.

-Well he has a really big fanbase. Around 10 million if i can remember right.

-More then 10 million, to be exact...

-Okay. So a lot of people admire him. Still what they are admiring is just a face. I mean what you can see is only what is he's showing to you. - asked Ester, and I must agree with her.

-Believe me, he is not acting. He is the most honest person i've ever know.

-Sure. But can you help me what to do with him?

-Oh happily...It will be Markimoo's best time ever!

-Markimoo? - we giggled at her.

-Oh just shut up!

-o-

We finished making the plans faster than I thought we will. It was a lot of fun making them. Eva gets to her fangirl mode very easily and she can be very funny in these times. She was a very big help for me though. We made a list, what would be enough for even a month, so I just had to select those that would fit the most. He didn't give me a contact and only he could give it to me. According to some legal things Peti couldn't share them with an another person.

But which one of them should I choose I didn't know. I decided to watch more of his videos. This way I could know him better and I thought it would be easier to select, right? There were only a few days left until he came here, so I could choose programs later. I wouldn't make any reservation until he agreed to come to the programs.

So I spent the rest of the days with studying and watching Markiplier videos. I could understand why was Eva a fangirl. I kinda started to like him too. In the last night I chose the programs, restaurants, bars I though he would like the most and started to get ready to sleep. I felt excited. In the end it won't be a pain in the ass, but one of the coolest guest of all. But something wasn't right. I shouldn't get so excited about him. Ester's words were in my mind. What if it was really just a picture of him, and he won't be like this. I couldn't get dissapointed, I had to be the kindest person he's ever seen in his life. I wasn't his friend, just a hostess. I was a nobody to him. I shouldn't forget that.

I got into bed. Jura slept next to me, and i was stroking him for a long time. I couldn't really sleep. Tomorrow was the day he come.

-o-

 **Tomorrow is the big day. Is he really the nice guy they saw in his videos? Find out in the next chapter ;) I'm trying to write the next chapter soon, but exam period has started here too, so I don't have so much time. Still I do my best for you guys :)**


	3. Welcome to Budapest!

**Hey Guys,**

 **The day we were waiting for has arrived and so has the third chapter. Read and enjoy! ^^**

-o-

My eyes opened half an hour earlier than I set my alarm. This time I was glad for it. I went to the shower thinking about what's gonna happen soon.

 _'His plane is arriving at 11 am. If we were in LA it would be 2 am. This must be a hard flight for him. And it's never easy to get used to the time difference'_

I had cereal for breakfast as usual. While I was eating I was reading the news on my laptop. There was an interview with some politician about the recent economical situation, there was a storm in Western Europe and there were some crime news. I wasn't in the mood reading any of them, I was too excited. It wasn't so surprising since I was about to meet one of the most popular youtubers. In fact, I wasn't nervous because he was famous, but because slowly but surely I became one of his fan too. I felt I had to keep it as a secret.

 _'He must be tired of being around fans, and maybe he would like to be just Mark instead of Markiplier.'_

After breakfast, I changed to my uniform. Yes, to my uniform. It's a simple, but elegant navy blue coat and skirt. On programs, of course we can wear other, more appropriate outfits, but for the first time we have to wear this. I don't really understand why is it important, but Peti sticks to it. I put on some simple, everyday make up and made a waggish bun. I didn't want to be too elegant for the occasion.

-Okay Jura, I only have to prepare my bag and I'm ready for the day – I said chearfully to her and danced around the room. It was a bad sign. The fangirl mode started to turn on.

-o-

My drive was a simple one, surprisingly there wasn't any traffic jam in the city. In the airport there was a huge crowd, and everybody was really angry or upset. I couldn't understand what happened until I checked the board that shows the arriving planes. Most of them was late. Some of them was even in a 2-3 hours of late. I started to search for Mark's plane immediatly, but it could be found nowhere. It could mean two things: option 1 His flight had been cancelled, option 2 his flight was very late.

I was about to call Peti, when my phone started to vibrate. I could read his name in the screen. I barely slid the little sign and started asking him questions in panic.

-Hey! Why are you calling me? Please tell me you know what's going on! I can't see him or the his plane anywhere. Please tell me he's coming!

-Hush, hush, Sweetheart, calm down a little bit!

-Don't hush me, I'm calm!

-Yeah I can hear it. Calm like a sea.

-Whatever, just tell me what's going on!

-There was a big storm in France, so the planes in Paris are held back. They still don't know when they can let the plane go.

-Oh, I see. But is he coming?

-Yes, yes he is coming. But there is a huge mess there. I don't know when will he get to Budapest. So if you...

-No, problemo. I'll wait for him here.

-Are you sure? It could be hours

-Yeah..I mean he can't call us and I wonder if we could find anywhere when his plane will get here. Of course he could call me when he gets here, but it would be really rude making him wait.

-Well okay. It makes thing much easier for me. But since when are you so concered about him? I mean I thought you will be shocked more.

-Hey, I'm a professional. Our guest are the first in the line and...

-Yeah, sure... The only problem it doesn't sounds like you.

-Thanks... Anyway, I will be here. If you get to know anything just call me, okay?

-Okay. Bye.

-Bye.

 _'Well it's just great. But it's still not as bad for me, as it could be for him. At least I got one of my textbooks and some notes with me, so I can study until he arrives.'_

I went to the part of the hall, what wasn't so loud and where I can still see the board. I started to read, or at least I tried to. My reading wasn't so effective since I looked up to the board in every five minutes. I couldn't focus at all. All I could think of was that I can see him soon. I don't know why but I started to have a bad feeling about it.

-o-

I've been waiting there for like an enternity, when I finally saw his plane in the board. According to it, he would be here in 20 minutes. I started to put my things back to my bag. I kinda got comfy, so my notes were all around me in the nearby chairs. While I was waiting for him, I also bought some snacks – just can't resist, I have to eat when I'm studying – so I was going to the trashcan, to throw away the bag of the chips I ate mercilessly. I was in halfway to the can when I heard a crowd arriving to the hall. It could mean one thing: a plane arrived. I looked at the people to check if the board was wrong, and if it was his plane already. It was.

 _'He is there! I can see him! I can't believe how...'_ -CRSHSH...

As long I was staring at him I just walked to the trashcan and knocked it over. Everything that was in it, spread around me. Of course everybody was looking at me commiseratingly or despisingly. I looked at Mark to see how he reacted, but he didn't care at all. He was looking around in the hall searching for something or somebody. Well he was searching for me but he couldn't know that. All I was hoping for was to sneak out from the mess I was in, and walk to him like nothing happened before. My phone started to vibrate, it was an unknown number. When I looked up again I saw his mobile in his hand. Oh my... I started to walk away from the scene as unnoticedly as I can, and answered the phone with shaking hands.

-Hallo?

-Good afternoon. I'm Mark Fischbach. I was told that calling this number I can talk to my hostess. Did I call the right number?

-Yes sir, you did. I'm Niki Kovach, and I will do whatever I can to make your journey as good as it's possible. What can I help you? - _'Seriously? How can I ask something stupid like that? He just arrived to an unknown country, with a really little amount of information. What do you think you could help with?!'_

-Well my plane just arrived to Budapest. I had a really lousy flight. I thought I will find you here an...Well nevermind... At least could you give me the name of the hotel where I have the reservation.

-In fact I am here. I thought I'd bring you to the hotel, so I could help you with checking in too.

-Oh, great. It's a good news. Where can I find you?

-Don't bother, I already see you. I will be there in a few minutes. - while we were talking I made a little detour in the hall, so I could go to him from a different direction. I hoped he didn't see my accident and I still can have a good first impression on him. I hoped, but his face told me, when he noticed me, that I was wrong. He seemed rather shocked, then happy.

-Welcome to Budapest! - ' _Geez, Can I cry now?'_

-o-

 **Yaay, Mark is in Budapest finally ^^. Niki knows how to make big impression on people, doesn't she? What do you think, how will Mark react? Write a review and let me know!**


	4. To the hotel, please!

**Hey guys,**

 **Here is the next chapter ^^ 3, 2, 1...READ!**

 **Donimoo**

-o-

It seemed that I did made a great impression on him, but not a good one. He just stared at me with a confused look. Since I was watching his videos a lot, I started to feel like I know him. I don't mean knowing about him, but you know, like I'd personally know him. So going up to him came so natural to me I wasn't thinking of how could it seems from the outside. I know it's silly but I was surprised that he got surprised, so for a moment I couldn't do anything but staring back at him . I still didn't know if he saw me before either.

 _'Oh, yeah... He doesn't know me_.'

When I realized what did I just do I tried to make the best out of it and before he could say anything I introduced myself.

-You are Mark Fischbach, aren't you? My name is Niki Kovach, I'm your hostess. It's nice to meet you.

-Hi! Nice to meet you too...I guess.

-I'm sorry to hear that you didn't have a nice flight. You must be tired. Would you like to go to the hotel now, or want to do something before it.

-Oh no way! Just to the hotel, please. All I want is my bed.

-Well I can understand that. Then let's go, my car is in that direction. Do you have any question maybe?

-No...Not really. I just want to get to the hotel.

We walk to my car in slience. He seemed very tired and grouchy. He did had a hard flight. He wore dark blue jeans, and a simple t-shirt. As soon as we step out from the building he put his sunglasses on.

-That one is mine. - I pointed at my blue toyota corolla.

-Okay.

-I see you didn't bring so many packages, so you can put it on the backseat. It'd be more comfortable for both of us.

-Hmpf.

That was all he had to say and he didn't get more talkative in the way to the hotel either. Cheking in was really simple. The Benczúr Hotel is our old partner, we recommend this hotel very often to our guests. It's very comfortable, the staff is very kind, and altough it's in the city centre it's really quiet , thanks to the park around it. As long, as the receptionist gave him the key he started to walk to the elevator. I ran after him.

-Um..excuse me?- I look at him confused

-Oh sorry. Thanks for everything... it was a plesaure to meet you. Really. But I'm going to my room now.

-But we haven't talk about anything yet.

-What did you want to talk to me about?

\- About your journey, of course. I already have your number since you called me at the airport, but I thought you could tell me, if you already know when would you like me to escourt you or if you need any help with...

-Thanks, but I don't need anything.

-What? But..

-Look. I didn't want this hostess thing at all in the first place. The stuff of Mondocon hired you without asking me. I have to admit you were a big help with organizing the travel and the hotel, and I really appreciate it but that's all I needed.

\- Then why didn't you say that to us before? You even filled the first page.

-It wasn't me, but my friends. They look at it as a joke. I'm really sorry if I made any trouble for you, but the only thing I want to have right now is a big sleep.

-Okay, I got it. Anyway take this. There are some information on it, what can be useful, and also some programs I thought you would enjoy. I won't call you. I promise. However I will be reachable on phone in case you change your mind.

-Thanks.

-Then have a good sleep. Bye.

-Bye.

-o-

-Oh look at me! I'm Markiplier, the gratest douschbag in the world. Please appreciate the way I don't do anything just playing videogames all day long. Many people do that, why don't you? What?Oh no, I don't need anything from you, just suscribe to my chanel please. What?! You worked for hours to make this list?! Even your friends helped? Oh, how cute. - I was mumbling while I was cleaning my room. I spend my whole afternoon with housework. I couldn't sutdy or do anything what needed a brain to do. Yura was sitting on my bed, following me with her yellow eyes. If anyone would saw me, he or she would think I got mad. It wouldn't be so far from the truth. I was angry, very angry at him. I spend a lot of time with that stupid list for what? I could study more or spend it with my friends instead of spendig it on him. I only stopped talking when I tourned around and my eyes met Yura's.

-What did I think? Why did I expect anything else, Yura? He is here for Mondocon only, and he doesn't care at all what did I make for him, or who I am. It was a stupid thing to get excited. I hope at least I didn't make a big fool of myself. If he missed my trashy accident, I think I was almost proffessional. Okay... I made a fool of myself.

I laid down on the bed next to her and started to pet her. All I wanted right now was forget the day. With Yura it wouldn't be so hard, since she could always cheer me up, when I felt myself down. But my phone vibrated. I got a text message from Eva.

"Hey, How was your day? How was the first meeting with him? Is he as handsome as he is in his videos? Please tell me about everything!"

\- About everything, huhh? Believe me, you don't want to hear it! Hmm, what should I write back to her, Yura? - I didn't know what to write to her. ' _If I write the truth, it may crash her. It would be bad to hear what happend for a fan like her. I don't want to break her little image she has in her head. Not like they would ever meet.'_ When I started to write my reply, my fingers moved by themself.

"Hey, It was a great day. His plane was a bit late, and he was tired, but I still had a great time with him. And no, in real life he's not as handsome as in the videos, but looks a lot better ;)"

I didn't have to wait long, and my phone vibrated again.

"Really? Oh my, I have to meet him! You are so lucky! What happened? Did you guys go somewhere? What will you two do tomorrow?"

I felt like a bad person replying this one. I felt like a lier, even I didn't say anything concrete.

"Thanks, I know. :) We just went to his hotel, he was very tired. About tomorrow, I don't know yet. I gave him the list. He will call me, when he decided where he want to go to."

-Don't look at me with these eyes, Yura. I didn't write anything bad. It would be worse if she'd know the truth. Oh, she replied very fast this time. - Nearly a moment later I sent my message to Eva, my phone vibrated again. I narrowed my eyebrows. But this time it wasn't her. The number was unfamiliar. When I read the massege I jumped up from my bed making Yura run out from the room.

\- Oh my! It's him!

-o-

 **Hmm.. A textmessage from an unfamiliar number. I wonder who could it be. Write your tips in the review section. :)**


	5. I, the textfighter!

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm here again. I hope you had a merry Christmas** **Sorry, but it's gonna be a bit shorter chapter. I came back home for the holidays so I don't have much time for writting. Still, enjoy your reading.**

 **Donimoo**

-o- 

\- Oh my! It's him – I was staring at my screen for minutes. My mind couldn't process the information. Despite what he said to me, he wrote me. 

„Hey Niki, It's me, Mark. I'd like to apologize to you. I don't know what was wrong with me in the afternoon. I read the list you gave me. It's really useful and I like the programs too. You must spend hours making it to me. I wonder if you are still happy to accompany me any of the programs." 

_'Oh my God! He wrote to me! He likes the list, and he want me to go with him to one of the programs. Oh my! I can spend time with Markiplier, and what is even more unbelievable, that he asks me to escort him!'_

I felt so happy, I could dance around the room. But my hapiness didn't last long. A few thoughts dimmed my smile. I couldn't do anything with them. It seems, that a part of me is my biggest enemy.

 _'He only wants me to escort him, because he has remorse. He only wrote to me, because he feels bad about what happend today. In the other hand, maybe he was like that, because he was tired, and in that case it is understandable. Maybe he's writting to me, because the real, rested Mark is like that. Anyway this invitation is not because of me, but because he is feeling bad. Still, I have to accept it. I'm his hostess, not like I could do anything else.'_

Knowing my duties I wrote back to him the kindest way I could. I know that if I would play a huff I would only make my situation worse. I'd lost a client, make Peti angry at me and I bet in the future I would get less guests.

„Hello Mark. Don't feel bad about what happend. You were tired. I'm glad you found the papers useful. Of course, I'd be more than happy if I could escort you anywhere. Where would you like to go?" 

I went to my kitchen making some tea. It always calm me down, and damn, now I needed to calm down. I was still angry at Mark. Not like the apology didn't affect me, but I couldn't get the thought, that he may did it just for feeling better, out of my head, From the kitchen I heard that my phone vibrated, not just one, but two times. When I look at the screen I saw that I got two messages: the first one was from Eva, and the other one was from Mark. I almost forgot about her. I hate to text like this, it's much easier to talk to others on phone: you don't have to wait for reply and you can't forget writting back to them.

I read Mark's text first. 

„Thank you, now I feel better a bit. About the program, I like all the ideas you collected to me, so I though you could chose one for us. That way we'd spend our time by doing something we'd both enjoy to do. What do you think?" 

_'It's seems he trust in my taste in choosing programs or just really wants to make things up with me. Let's see what Eva wrote to me, maybe I got some ideas from her.'_

„I see. It's so exciting. I'm really curious which one he will choose. I hope it'll be one of my ideas. I'm sure he would love them. Anyhow, I'm going to sleep now, so I'm also saying goodbye. Xoxo" 

' _I wish I'd still be that excited as her. One of her favourites, huh? Maybe it's not a bad idea. I know she told me about a little cafe, but I don't really in the mood to chat with him as we're sipping our coffee. She also recommended an exit game. They made it as an interactive horrorgame. In fact it would be cool to see him as frightened to death live. He wrote that I can choose anything from the list, didn't he?'_

First I wrote back to Eva, wishing her sweet dreams. She couldn't even imagine how good of an idea she had given to me. Then I wrote to Mark. 

„Well I do have something in mind, but only if you'd be in in something, what is a bit more exciting than a cup of coffee. I thought we could try out the exit game I wrote about in the list. If it's okay to you, I will write more information about it tomorrow, after I reserved an appointment. Have a good night. Bye, Niki" 

I sent the message and a wide smile appeared across my face. _'Tomorrow's gonna be a good day.'_

 _-o-_

 **Are you ready for the exit game? What do you think, Niki will enjoy it? Read the next chapter and find out!**


	6. We are here!

**Hey Guys,**

 **Happy new year for you ^^**

 **Donimoo**

-o-

After I woke up I called the place that organized the exit games. I made an reservation at 4Pm. I could also choose the theme of the game; of course I chose the one what seemd the scariest. After the call I texted to Mark when will I get there to pick him up. I still had the whole day until 2 PM so I decided to study a bit.

After I sutdied to my exam I made a light lunch for myself and I got ready for the afternoon. I had a shower and started to search for the most fitting outfit. I knew I should wear something comfortable but I still wanted to be pretty. In the end I put on a pair of dark blue pipe jeans, a white sleevles top and a green loose sweater what was open in the front. I had the temptation to wear high heels, but I knew that I would regret it later, so instead of it I stayed at a pair of simple black sneakers. I made my outfit more ladylike with a long heart locket necklace. I made a light makeup, and a loose ponytale. I looked in the mirror and I felt that I was ready for whatever is still to come. Maybe I should thought about it twice...

I drove to the hotel right away. I was a bit early, but I thought it would be better then lating. I went to the receptions and texted to Mark, to let him know where could he find me. In the room there was a little table with an elegant couch. I made myself comfortable in the couch. While I was waiting, I checked my messages because I knew, I wouldn't be able to do that for a couple hours. It was only a text from Eva wishing me good luck. I smiled. Good luck for what? Not like anything would ever happen between us. Still, I didn't know why, but I started to get excited again. It thought, it was because my little revenge. I was still unsure if it was a good idea. I didn't really know what should I expect or how should I behave.

 _'Oh my..I can't be that ridiculous. It's just a program and he's just a client. All I have to do is just to be kind. All of this insecurity is just because I maybe started to like him. But it's time for me to be professional and...'_ and my motivational speech to myself just got interrupetd.

\- Good afternoon! - Mark waved to me.

\- Oh, good afternoon! Sorry, I was a bit gazing off.

\- Yeah, I saw it, but hey, welcome back to Earth! - he smiled

\- Yeah, good to be back – I said with a fake smile. - How was your night? Could you sleep well?

-It was very good. This place is very relaxing and comfortable. I had a good night. It's a nice hotel. Thanks again for everything. I...

-It's good to hear it. I mean that you sleep well. But I think we may should go now if we don't want to be late.

-Um. Yeah. Only after you.

-o-

\- Here we are! - I smiled as I parked in the street. The place was in one of the hidden little streets of the city centre. The buildings here – unlike the ones on the mainstreets – have not been renovated, but stood just like they had for many years before. In one of the buildings there were a blue and red door leading to a basement. Next to the door there were a sign: Horror legendák. Just what we were searching for.

-And where is this 'here' exactly? - he asked distrustingly, as he was looking around the street.

-The exit game I was talking about is here, behind that door – and I pointed to the basement door with a big smile on my face.

-Couldn't they just put it to a more hidden place? - he asked sarcasticly.

-It's not so hidden, it's still in the city centre. Your hotel is only a 30 minutes drive away. I hope it not scares you. - geez...I couldn't enjoy it more.

-Oh no.. no.. not at all. It's just... I don't really like this street.

-I can understand it. Old buildings have their atmosphere. But let's go now!

-Sure, but what kind of exit game is in a street like this?

-A horror kind of course. - I smiled at his surprised face then I walked at the door.

I opened the door. It wasn't so easy since it was stuck a little. From the doorway a long staircase led us down into the depths. First we got to the receptions where I could redeemed our reservation. After that the lady guided as to a corridor, where three doors could be seen. We were told to go in in the third door. So we did.

The room was dim, and slight mildew smell assailed my nose. When I got in I felt like I was stepped back to the past. All of the furnitures were really old. At one of the walls there were some bookshelves and a big desk with some papers, a phone and a typewritter on it. On the bookshelves besides the books there were some little boxes, a skull, some phials, and pictures too. When I turned around I could see a gramophone in the corner. Some wood was glowing red in a fireplace in the back of the room, and near to it there was a green armchair. And in the armchair, there was a man.

\- Welcome to the room of Jack the Ripper...

-o-

 **I hoped you like the new chapter. :) Since I'm in a middle of my own exam period I don't know when will I have the time to write the next chapter. I'll try to do my best for you guys and make this date to be as soon as it's possible.**


	7. Let's the game begin!

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry for the late update, I'm trying to write the chapters as fast as I can. I've already planned the whole exit game part, just didn't have the time to write it down. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others were, but the next one will be a longer one I promise.**

 **Have fun! ^^**

 **Donimoo**

 **-o-**

-Welcome to the room of Jack the Ripper! - The man looked up at us. Mark who hasn't noticed him yet, now turned around.

\- First of all, I would like to clarify the rules of the game. The game lasts for 90 minutes. That's all the time you have to solve the puzzles. You shall not do any harm in the objects in the room, so be careful. We will watch what you two are doing in the other room, so if you need some clue to get on, or something bad would happen to you, we will know it and will be there to help you two. Do you have any questions?

We looked at each other with Mark and shared a confused look.

\- No... I guess.

-Good. Try not to die! Oh, and by the way, a little music can always help you, when you don't know what to do. It helps to relax the nerves. - He waved goodbye to us, walked out the door and locked it.

\- So now what?

\- I think the 90 minutes has started, so we should look around and search for something.

-For something what?

-I dunno. For something suspicious.

-It must be something that he told us. I don't want to be bossy, but if we just search random, we may find that thing later plus we may find something what should be hidden for a bit longer.

-It'd be okay for me, but you're right. Don't ruin the game. Then let's see – he sighed – first he talked about the rules.

-..and then he said that they are watching us ...

\- and then he give us a good advice...

-An advice? - I narrowed my eyes

-Yes. We shouldn't die. - He said the last word prolonged in a deep voice. I couldn't stand it and chuckled a bit.

-Yeah, yeah we shouldn't. But he also said something about music. That it can always help us.

-Would you like me to sing to you? Can you feel the lo... - he started to sing loudly.

\- No. - I laughed. My anger towards him started to fly away. - But there is a gramofon in the room. Maybe there are some clue on the disc.

-Hey it's not a bad idea. But still, I'm sure it won't be as good as me singing.

-Sure, but I still would like to try it out.

I wanted to go to the gramofon, but he got there before I could move an inch.

-So m'lady, here comes some charming melody – As he put the needle at the disc we both frozed.

We couldn't hear any music but a big deadly scream. Then there was a deep male laughter.

„Sssshhhh Dear, you wouldn't like to scare away our guests, would you? - we could hear a little dark cuchkle – I see... In the end, you really could find me. Very well! But don't think you can catch me that easily! Luckily somebody told me about your actions, so I could leave my house in time. However I didn't want to upset you with the though, that you came here needlessly, so I left you a little gift. My dearest Ora – we could hear a muffled scream then sobbing – decided to wait for you in the house. It's your task to find her. If I were you I'd hurry. I didn't want to leave any traces behind, so I set a little fire. The only question that remained is which one of you is faster. For showing you how kind my heart is, I also leave you a little hint:

Clop, clop, clop, rhythmic row

and the machine works

my fingers know, where to go,

and the letter shirks"

Deep silence filled the room. I wanted to scare him, but now I realized that maybe I will be the one who is scared to death. I didn't expect something like that. Because of the record, the room's whole atmosphere changed. How stupid of me... It's just a game, isn't it? I looked at Mark, and I saw that he wasn't ready for that record either. He frozed, and kept staring to the gramofone.

\- Well, it was a charming melody indeed. - I said sarcastically. I didn't want to show my real thoughts.

\- I was expecting something else. So where did you bring me exactly?

\- I started to questioning myself too.

\- At least we found a clue, I guess.

-Yeah, It's seems so. But what could be the riddle about?

-It was about a machine. There aren't many machines in this room. So it couldn't be hard to find it.

-True. But what kind of machine? Wait! There was something about a letter also!

-'And the letter shirks' – he imitated in his deep voice - I think it said that.

-Oh, then it must be...

-The typewritter! - we shouted at the same time.

We rushed to the table. In the typewritter there was an unfinished letter.

-o-

 **They could solve the first puzzle very easily, but will the others be that simple too? How long is this game will be? Tell me what you think in the review section!**

 **Take care!**

 **Donimoo**


	8. The show must go on!

**Hi guys,**

 **First of all sorry for being late again, but I have two good news for you! ^^ 1. I took all of my exams, so now I have a little more time for going on with the story. 2. I made this chapter a bit longer then the others were. I hope you will enjoy reading this at least as much as I enjoyed writting it.**

 **Donimoo**

-o-

We leaned over the letter. It must be written a long time ago since the ink started to fading away. The letter wasn't finished, like the person who typed it was disturbed in the middle of it. Mark started to read it aloud.

 _'Dear Ann,_

 _I think of you everyday. Even if I have not seen you for a long time, I will never forget your cheerful blue eyes. I wish you could forget to me for what I have done to you. I also remember how much you was fond of quotes. I collected some for you. I hope you will enjoy them as much as I did when I searched for them._

„ _There are two ways of spreading light: to be the candle or the mirror that reflects to it" Edith Warton_

„ _I breath onto a mirror just to make sure I'm still alive, and to see how good looking my breath is." Jarrod Knight_

„ _There is...'_

That was all. The letter stopped there. There was nothing more in the paper, expect some lines in the bottom of it. They weren't made by the typwritter, but somebody draw it with his or her own hands. I knew that it was red because they wrote it with red ink, still it reminded me to blode too much.

-Well that's it.

-Yepp, that's all. Plus the lines.

-Do you think we have to do something with them?

-Yeah, I'm sure of it. Or they are tricking us with false clues, but it would make this whole game a lot harder.

-Maybe you're right. It's hard enough without false clues. - I sighed. - What do you think, what could he do to her?

-I don't know. But I don't know if it matters anyway.

We started to reread the letter again, but we were already stucked. We looked at each other with the same expression in our faces: What should we do now?

-Okay, let's think together. - I clapped my hands together.

-Okay.

-Ann is mad at the writter, so he collected some quotes to her.

-Or she.

-What?

-We don't know if the writter is he or she – he reminded me.

-Sure. You right. So what could she or he do to Ann?

-Maybe it's not what we should find out. - he muttered.

-What do you mean? - I raised my eyebrows.

-I mean maybe the clue is not this Ann, but the quotes themself. If you look at them closely you will see that they have something in common.

-Really? What?

-The mirror. Both of them say something about a mirror. You can be the mirror. He used a mirror.

-Mark, you're a genius!

-Yeah I know – he giggled – I'm faboulus.

I give him a smile. My anger faded away, and I didn't need a lot for it, just locking me up with him in a horror game for a few minutes. I was happy for the new clue, and I looked around in the room excitedly. In one of the darkest corner there were a big standing mirror. I rushed to it and I heard that Mark did the same.

The mirror was old fashioned, just like everything else in the room. It has a golden frame decorated with elegant pattern. It was a bit dingy, but still beautiful.

-It is fancy, but I cannot see anything on it.

-Neither do I.

-Maybe in its back? - I tried to look at the other side of it.

-Can you see anything?

-No, nothing. Oh I know!

-You know? - he cheered up.

-Maybe we need our candle. It's pretty dark here.

I went to the table, and came back with a candle in my hand. The fire danced happily in the top of it, like it would enjoying the role that he got in the play. The mirror reflected its light sharply, making our skin much paler than it was. Our eyes met in the mirror, and for the first time I could look into his eyes a bit deeper. I had to admit that he has beautiful warm eyes. When I realized what I was doing I looked away instantly and hoped he couldn't see my face blushing in the dark. Before he could say anything I spoke.

-Maybe now it'll be easier. - I tried to be sound cheerful.

-Maybe. Let's look at it closely.

We examined every inch of it, but we couldn't find anything. I touched the glass part of the mirror with my forehead. It was cold. I started to have a headache so I stay there for a bit enjoying its coolness. Mark in the meanwhile sat on the armchair with a thoughtfool face, and stared to the fireplace. Then I noticed it. In the area where I breathed to the mirror, lines turned up.

-Of course! It was in the quote too! - I shouted. Mark looked at me.

-What was there?

-Breathing! - I said happily, then I started to breath at the whole glass. There were four words on it.

 _Chop maid Ora Tharn_

 _-_ After all this time I don't know what else we was expecting. - he sighed.

-Smiling flowers and fluffy kittens or pups?

-Just what I was thinking of. - he laughed.

-Anyway it means bad news for Ora. What do you think? Is she alive?

-Of course. I mean yeah it's a horror game, but a game. They wouldn't make anything what would be too disturbing, would they?

-No, they wouldn't. You're right. So now we should look for something we can chop with, shouldn't we?

-Maybe. It's a good plan for a start.

-Then let's go! The bookcase is mine!

-Okay, I get the table.

Then we started to search. I searched from the top to the bottom so I could be sure that I wouldn't miss a spot. Why in this direction? Because I hate to bow and I hoped that way I can escape from it. The bookshelf was full of books. They were all old and dusty. I smiled at them for a moment – I love old books, and their smell, it's like they all have their own history – but when I looked at the titles my smile was gone. First I saw anatomy books, and if there were just them it wouldn't be a problem for me, but then I saw the others. They were all dark and horrifying. In the selves despite the books there were pictures too. In some of them there were smiling people, in most of the pictures there were the same people - maybe a happy family. I also saw a portrait of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. It must be Ann. I don't know why I knew it, but I knew it. Women's intuition. Then I saw a little maquette, an axe. It must be it. I grab it to examine and I saw a little carving on its handle. When I looked at it closer I almost laughed up loudly. It said „wrong way". In the end I could find nothing worthy, and Mark's face told me he had the same result.

-Did you find anything interesting?

-Nothing useful. And you?

-No, not really. The pictures are interesting, probably Ann was in one of them. But it can't help us to solve this puzzle.

-Maybe there is something in the letter.

-We already read it at least three times.

-Still, It's not like we have any other clue. - So we did read it again.

-What about the lines?

-What lines?

-In the botom of the paper. - I pointed at them.

-Maybe just a pattern.

-Maybe...It's still weird. The space between them is not equal.

-No they are not. But does it really matter?

-Maybe it is. Give it to me! - I said and take the letter out from his hand. I went to the mirror, but the sign was already gone. I started to exhale to it again, but now it was harder to make the sign visible, and it disappeared again soon. First I didn't understand but then it came to me. The room was getting hotter and hotter, so do the glass of the mirror. Of course. The house is on fire. We didn't have too much time left.

-Mark! I need a little help. I exhale to the mirror again, could you please write down the sign?

-Okay, but why do we need this?

-I think I know what should we do now, but we need the letters.

-Really? Cool! Wait a minute I saw a pencil in the desk! – he said with excited voice.

-Well, are you ready? - I smiled.

-Yepp. Blow it baby! - he shouted, winning a questioning look from me. - Sorry, have to do this.

I breathed on it again and I immediatelly heard the scratching noise of the pencil that Mark found.

-Okay, I got it

-Yay!

-So could you tell me why do we need these letters?

-Because I think our next puzzle is an anagram.

-An anagram? It will take us a lot of time to solve it.

-Yeah it won't be easy, but if we are lucky we will find the solution in time.

-Well we have to if we don't want to burn to death.

-That's the spirit!- I giggled.

We sat down and tried to figure out the puzzle. It was much harder than I thought it would be. Just too many words was possible. We tried to do it systemically, but we realized soon that it would take a lot of time. And we didn't have that.

-There must be an easier way. - I said hoplessly

-Let's try this. We are searching for clues now, not just random words. So it must be a short sentence or some words.

-Maybe it just words. But they still should have some connection between them.

-Connection? Hmm..what about that? - And he wrote the word 'AND' into the 3 lines in the centre.

-Perhaps it is it. Now we have to feign the other two words: the five letter one, and then the eight letter one.

-But what kind of words could they be?

-If they are clues, they should help us. They have to lead us to the next clue, so maybe they are words from this room.

-It's a good idea! What is in the room?

-I spy with my little eye...a photo. And we can write it down with the letters!

-You just can't get it out of your head, can you? – he smiled at me, and I felt that my face was burning. Well I told you that it was hot in the room...

-No, not really.

-It's okay for one. But what can be the other then?

-I don't know.

We tried to combaine the letters in many ways, when in the end we did find a real word: armchair.

-o-

 **They almost reached the end of the game. What do you think? Can they find Ora in time? Leave me a comment and let me know it! ^^**


	9. Free again!

**Hi guys,**

 **Sorry for the late update. First I didn't want to write this game for so long (both time and length) but in the end it's just happened. Still I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Donimoo**

-o-

Photo and armchair. That was the solution. Since I was sure about which photo is needed, I went to the bookcase, while Mark checked the armchair. I took the photo of from the shelf and stared into Ann's blue eyes. I wish I would be that beautiful. I looked for some clue in the background, but I couldn't find anything interesting. I turned the picture and then I found it. A metal key was taped into the back of it.

-I got it! What about you? - I asked then I turned around to see how Mark is doing. He threw the pillows around the armchair and now he was sitting on its frame with a little wooden box in his lap, staring at me. I wondered how long he has been staring, but then I realized it must be because of my exclaiming.

-I think I got it too. - He smiled.

-Oh, a little box! It's pretty.

-Yepp, it is. What did you find?

-A key. I think it is for the door, but I'm not sure. Is the box locked?

-I didn't try to open it yet.

-What? Why?

-I thought I would wait for you with it.

-Oh – I blushed. - Well, I'm here now.

-Yes, you are. Are you ready?

-Yepp. Open it! - We both looked at the box expectantly. I was sure it'll be locked, but for my suprise it wasn't, however it didn't has much to share.

-There is only a paper. - I moaned.

-You seem disappointed.

-No, I'm not. It's just I expected something more from a box like that.

-Oh, you're mean. It reveals all of its secrets for you and you still want more. There' s no satisfying you, is there?

-Of course there is. If there were two slices of chocolate cake or a big mug of coffe I would be satisfied.

-Sure – he laughed. - Anyway it looks like a map of the room.

-Of what room?

-This room of course.

-Oh sure. So we should find the x?

-Yepp, it seems so. - he looked throuh it - It must be somewhere around the table.

So we started to looking for something around a table. It was hard with not knowing what are we looking for. We examined everything what was a little suspicious. We pulled out all of the drawers, leafed through all of the booklets, and tapped the wall around the desk, but we found nothing. The heat in the room started to be unbearable, so I was sure there wasn't much time left. I was about to give it up.

-Are you sure the X is at the table?

-Pretty sure.

-But there is nothing here.

-That doesn't change the fact, that the X is at the table.

-Can I see it?

-Do you really questioning my orienteering skills?

-No, I don't. I just ask you to show it to me.

-I won't young lady. Not until a drink. - he said playfully with an indignant face. First I didn't get it, but then we both laughed.

-Well if you don't give it to me, it seems I have to take it myself.

-Well I'd like to see that day.

I grimaced then I tried to get closer to him to take the paper, but there was a little problem. We were in a bit of rush when we searched for this something, so some of the papers from the table felt to the floor. And these papers happened to be lying ahead of my feet, so when I suddenly stepped, I slipped on one of them and got lying on the floor myself too.

-Oh geez. Niki, are you alright?

-Yeah, I'm.

-Sorry didn't want it to happen.

-It's okay, not your fault. I was careless. But maybe it isn't so bad after all.

-What do you mean?

-I've got an idea – I said, then I started to crawl under the table. - We didn't explore this area yet.

-You're right! Can you see something?

-No, not yet.

It was really dark here, so I couldn't see anything. I grope around myself, but I could only feel the soft material of the carpet. I started to crawl closer to the wall, until there were no space between it and me. Then I started to knock on the wall. First I didn't hear any difference, but then...

-Mark! It's here! - I shouted gladly.

-Cool! And what is it?

-I don't know. It feels like a little door. It's not so big, but one can go through it if he pull himself together.

-It sounds like a new clue to me.

-Yeah, but it's closed. We should try the key I found. Could you give it to me? It's on the table.

-Sure. - I heared a crawling sound above me, then I felt a warm hand touching mine. He gave me the key, but while he was giving it to me, he pressed my hand for a moment. But the fact I shivered because of it was even more surprising.

-Is it fit?

-Yes it is. Now it's open. Oh..

-Oh?

-It's not a clue. This is the exit!

-So we did it?

-I think we did!

I go through the door as fast as I could, but it wasn't easy. When I got to the other side I stood up. This room was a bit brighter then the previous one. There weren't a lot of things in the room, just a wardrobe and a door. I heard some groaning sound at my back and I knew that Mark is in his way too, so I went a little aside.

-I liked the previous room more.

-It was more friendly, no doubt about it, but it has something that the other doesn't.

-Really? What is it?

-Our way out of this. - He smiled.

-Yeah, true- I smiled back. - Can we go then?

-Sure, but first... - He went to the wardrobe. - I think we should look inside it. We still haven't find Ora.

-I've just forget about her. - I said while he tried to open the furniture.

-Poor Ora.

-Did you find her? Is she in a bad shape?

-Yes and no. It's only a doll.

-Oh, it's a man-sized doll. She is really lifelike, however she has a bit blueish skin. - I said looking at her over Mark shoulder.

-They are really pay attention to the details. I mean, look at her clothes! And they even blindfolded her.

-What do you think, can you take her out of the room, or I should help?

-Uhhmm...Help please. It's heavier than it seems.

We grabbed the maid from two sides and headed to the door. We almost reached the door, when I felt that someone is caressing my arm. I shivered again and my face turned red at an instant.

-MARK?!

-What?

-Look I really liked this time we spended together too, but don't you think it's a bit much?

-The carrying? It is a bit much, however I can't get why are you angry at me because of it.

\- I didn't mea... - then I realized that I could see both of Mark's hand, so he couldn't be the one who touched my arm. But if it wasn't him, then it must be...

-It's alive! - I shouted and run out from under her. Mark was scared for a sec, but then he started to laugh loudly. The maid realesed herself from him and took off the drape.

\- Congratulations!You made it. - she smiled.

-Thank you!- said Mark still struggling with laughter. And me? Well I was staring at her with disbelief. It was a dirty little joke if you ask me.

We went through the door and we found ourself in the entrance hall again. The maid talked to us a few word, asking if we enjoyed ourself and she offered us discounts if we would like to try out the other rooms. We said our goodbye and walked out the front door – Mark was still smiling at my last shouting and I was angry at mysef.

-I hope you enjoyed it. - I said.

-I really did. It was quite a fun. - he smiled.

-Glad to hear it. -I smiled too -I take you back to the hotel and..

-Actually... you don't have to. I mean, if you don't have to rush we could eat some chocolate cake. - he asked, and blushed a little.

-What? Chocolate cake?

-Well I thought you like it since – but he couldn't finised it because I laughed a little in disbelief. I wouldn't think he will remember it later.

-Sure. It's sounds great! I know a little pastry shop not so far from here. And believe me, they have the best cakes in Pest. We can walk there if you don't mind.

-Of course I don't – he smiled and now I was the one with the red face.


	10. My donkey for a chocolate cake!

\- It was my best chocolate cake ever! - he cried with satisfaction.

We were sitting in the terrace of the little pastry shop. We just finished our cakes, and now we were sipping our coffee. From the terrace we could so far away in the street, and quite enjoying the fact, that unlike the others, we can have our time without doing anything in particular.

We were talking for a while by now, and we realized how much common topics we have. It was like we have knew each other for a long time. We just couldn't run out of topics and funny stories, that we shared without any shame. He just finished eating his slice. I've already finished mine a few minutes ago. Now I was playing with a napkin. Why? Maybe because I don't like to watch other people why they are eating. It disturbes me, when somebody watching me, so I have a feeling that the others don't like it either. It is beacuse of that, and because I have this little habit you know. I always have to play with something when I'm talking. A pen, a piece of paper, a rubber..It doesn't matter as long as I can do something with it. Now the napkin was my victim.

-Right? They make the best cakes in the whole city!

\- Just in the city? In the whole world. But the company gave at least as much of the flavor.

-I have to admit that I had quite fun too. I didn't expect at the morning, that I will have such a great time with you today. - As it slipped out I knew I shouldn't say something stupid like it. I looked at his face. For a moment he was shocked, but he changed his expression soon enough to make me unsure about it, and put a goofy expression into his face.

-Oh M'lady! What a surprise. Well not like anybody could get ready for the wonderful Markiplier, can they?

-Sorry, I really shouldn't say that. It's just...Well, you know..The first time we met,

-It wasn't really a good start.

-Yeah, I mean, no it wasn't. Maybe this is the best way to say it. It's just that..how to say it..

-That I was a douchbag?

-Yes! I mean No! You weren't.- He raised his eyebrows.- Okay, maybe. You were? - I said unsure making him laugh loudly. - Hey, it's not funny.

-I was a douchebag, I know, and I have already regret it for many times. Maybe we both have our prejudices against each other, and maybe neither of us was right. But I really hope that we can go on with it and make a fresh start.

-It would be great.

-Yes, it would be. But for it I would like to ask you something.

-Sure, what is it?

-Please don't try to be polite just because you are my hostess. I mean I'm quite sure it's part of you duties, but I wouldn't enjoying myself knowing, you cannot be honest all of the time. I don't know... It would be so fake.

-Okay, I would do it gladly. However, then there is something I have to tell you.

-Oh my, are you a cyborg?

-What? No! - I laughed. - I know I have asked you a lot about Five nights of Freddy's, but to tell you the truth, I don't really like this game. So if you don't mind I would skip that talking about it and introducing me the game thing, we were talking about. I mean if you really would like to show me I would watch, but..

-Oh, thanks God.

-You couldn't be that affraid of me being a robot, could you? - I laughed – Did you expect me to tell you something worse?

-Kinda. Plus I wouldn't like to talk much about it either. You seemed intreseted, that's why I suggested if you change your mind I still show it to you gladly, of course.

-Okay, now I'm surprised! I thought you like this game.

-And I really do, it's just I get famous playing this game and now everybody bond me to it. Interviews, collab videos or something like that, it doesn't matter...nearly all of them mention it, or about this game.

-It could be tiring.

-It is. I mean I like that game a lot and I know I have a lot of viewer because of it, but I'm tired to be the silly FNAF guy.

-I see.. So that's why you change direction too? I mean the way of choosing the games, or doing other kind of videos,

-Yes and no. Maybe it's because I have changed, and other things started to became interesting for me. Plus living together with Matt and Ryan gives us a lot of oppurtinity to make videos we have never made before. We are working in a big project right now as well.

-I look foward to see it. But I bet I will like it.

-I think maybe you will be one of the first ones who can see it. - he smiled at me, then he said with a feigned rigor - And I dare you not to like it! And don't laugh at me!

-Of course I do if say it like that.

-M'lady you gonna regre it! - he continued with the grumpy vocie, and we both burst out in laughing. When we have done with the laughing I started to reach for a new napkin, but he hold my hand. I looked up at him, and he just stared at me smilingly with warm eyes. I couldn't help but smile back and lost in his eyes.

A few moments passed when the alarm bell rang in my head:

 _'You can't do this! He is a customer! Peti will be really mad!'_

But that moment I didn't care. Not about Peti, not about the whole work thing. I just wanted to enjoy the moment with him. But I couldn't hash away the alarm bell as far as I would like to do it, it just went on.

 _'Be reasonable. He will be gone in a week. What do you expect from him?'_

Hushing this one was a lot harder. It was so hard I couldn't do it. A week? We didn't have even a week anymore. I'm only playing with my job.

I don't know what face just I made for these thoughts, but suddenly he released my hand. When I looked at his face he looked worried, studying my face frowning.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing! I mean nothing important.

-So what's wrong? It was because..

-No, no, no. It just an exam. I forgot about it. Not a big deal, really. - When did I became a liar?

-I see. - he sounded like he wasn't believing me. Well, he shouldn't. - It does sound important for me. When will it be?

-Tomorrow. - Stop lying!

\- Then I think we should go. I haven't planned to stay away for such a long time either. I hope I didn't bother you much.

-No, you didn't bother me at all. And I really don't want to ruin this day. I did have a great time. I hope you too.

-It's good to hear it. And it's okay really. I do have fun today to, but I think we really should go for now, I think. I'm also pretty tired, and you have to study for tomorrow.

-Okay, then I take you home.

-Sounds great.


	11. When the tram bell rings!

-You will never know if you don't take a risk.

\- Are you sure?

-Of course. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't say it, moron.

-She is right, Niki, at least give it a chance.

We were at our usual place with the girls, in Corvinus Café. It's name is tricky, because it's rather a coctail bar than a cafe. It was a weekday, so there weren't so many people there. It was the perfect place to talk about my issue; it wasn't noisy and there were alcohol to dissolve my inhibitions.

We were about to finish our third round and we planned to have one more drink before we would go home. And our topic? Of course it was Mark. I've never felt that it would work with anyone before. I wanted so badly, however my brain tell me to stop. So what I need I thought, was the girls to dissaude me from him, but to my surprise they didn't.

-So you both say that I should try it – I said quite surprised.

-Look, in worst scenario he goes back and this whole thing will stop. But at least you two will have some good days together. So please stop being that serious about this and stop being so irritating.

-And you know what they say: people will regret the things they didn't do instead the ones they have done. And Peti doesn't have to know about it either. Oh my... I wish I would be noticed by Markimoo. - Eva gasped

-Well senpai already noticed someone. - Ester laughed.

-Ha-ha, really funny. Anyway maybe he didn't even thought anything that kind about me, and I'm just imagine things.

-Maybe, but you can never be sure.

-You two are the devils in my shoulders, I hope you know it.

-I don't mind. Angels' clothes would fit me anyway. - said Ester and sipped the last one of her drink. - Okay, it's finished. I go get an another one. Can I get something for you two?

-o-

It was 11:30 PM. I didn't plan to go out for so long, nor to drink that much either. It seems that lately I do nothing according to my plans. I felt a little tipsy, but I wasn't drank. However I knew I should get home soon. I don't know why but I usually feel the effect of the alcohol a bit later then people usually do, and I would like to be at home when it happens.

The only thing I hate about going out, if I drink I can't drive so I have to use the public transport. Even if you can go almost everywhere in the city by it, it's pretty hard to travel by it at night. The routes are different, and the vehicles goes rarely. And at night sometimes the other passangers are questionable too.

When the tram arrived I got into it and sat instantly. I put on my earphones and try to make a grumpy face while I was staring out in the window. I know if I travel like this most people would try to avoid me. What can I say, self-defence maximized. I started to look back at the pros, but they were really one sided: I should try it. I couldn't think much more in the topic, because I felt somebody tapping my shoulder. I tried to looked as scary as I could be when I looked over to see, who it was, when shuddenly I recognized him:

-You? - I asked surprised.

-Me? - He asked jokingly.

-Sorry, I was just surprised. I thought you would be in the hotel right now. I mean it's pretty late.

-I wouldn't thought to find you here either. Yesterday I pretty get to like the city, so I thought I would explore it a little more in the afternoon. I know we talked about go together for a trip tomorrow, but I thought a little journey would hurt nobody, and I would want to be in the hotel all day long either.

-Uhm, sorry for that. I mean that I didn't plan anything for today.  
But it still didn't explain why are you here now.

\- Maybe I wanted to be a little spontaneous, and maybe I wanted to go home in a detour.

-So you lost.

-No?!

-You lost.

-No. Okay. Maybe a little.

-Why didn't you call me then?

-You said you'll be busy today, I didn't want to interrupt anything important.

-Oh my, you're so sweet, but your safety is above everything. Next time if anything like that happens, please call me!

\- Okay, you're right. And how was your exam?

-The exam? Oh the exam! It was just fine. - I'm a liar. But telling him the truth now, may would make more harm - I think I will pass.

-Glad to hear it, I thought of you. But you sound a bit weird.

-Thank you, you really know how to praise a girl.

-No – he laughed – It's just different than it was before. Have you drunk?

-No!

-Bet I bet you drank.

-Maybe? But just a little.

-Oh my, then it can't be helped. I have to escort you home.

-What? No! I should escort you to the hotel. You're the guest.

-And also the one who is more sober.

-I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

\- Please let me be the man and escort you home. So where do you live?

-Would it really help you if I tell my adress to you? - I asked sceptically. He would like to say something to it, but there weren't lot to say for this, so he kept quite, while I burst into laugh.

-Okay follow me – I said as I hopped off the train – I wouldn't like to travel alone either, and now it's easier to get to my place than to your hotel.

-You mean I would stay in your place?

\- I wouldn't let you go home alone either. I would be dangerous. And if you can't find the way to the hotel in sunlight, how would you like to do that at night?

-Then thanks. It does make thing easier for me too. - I give him a smile in return. It was a way bigger and warmer than I wanted to be. I also started to feel a bit dizzy. Maybe the alcohol started to work harder.

-Okay we almost there, just five more stops with bus.

-I though you live in the center.

-Then you were wrong. Flats in the center are really expensive you know, I can't afford it. I'm still studying, as you know, Silly.

-Heh – he laughed a little.

-What now?

-You are so different when you are drunk.

-Hey! I'm not drunk, I've told you before. And you should take care what you're saying or you will got a detention. - Of course his reply was a much wilder laugh.

-Totally different, but still cute.

-The bus is coming! - I shouted reliefed. I didn't know what to answer to this, and I also felt that I couldn't resist to make something stupid much longer. And if things go on like this? I won't do that.


	12. Prepare for my attack!

**Hey guys,**

 **I haven't upload a while until a few days ago, so I thought you deserve a little atonement because of it. That's why I upload three chapter in three days. I was a bit busy lately, and I will be too in the next few months, but finally I could add writing again in my schedule. I will try to write more often, but if I can't I ask you to be as patient as you were in this month.**

 **But now, let's see what happened with these two :)**

 **Donimoo**

-o-

-It's a nice building.

-Thanks. I love it too. It's not really in the center, but this part of the city still has this historical atmosphere.

-It's more quite there,

-And the neighbours are kind too. We are going to the second floor. - I said as we got into the elevator. I felt nervous as he ushed the button, and if my eyesight didn't fool me, he wasn't really calm either. Or at least his hands were shaking a little. The elevator beeped as we reached my floor, and the door opend hrashly.

-There we are. Do you like cats?

-Why?

As soon, as he asked back, Yura's voice filled the corridor. I didn't go out so often, and everytime I came home late she is always in a panic what could happened to me.

-Oh, that's why. Do you have a cat?

-No, I have a dolphin, but it was easier to hide it from the neighbours, if I thought him meowing. - I laughed.

-I would be glad if you had a cat because I like them, but a dolphin? It sounds much cooler. - He smiled and the nervous aura what was around us just gone. I felt myself silly. Just because he sleep at my place I shouldn't be nervous. It's not like anything would happen, right?

As I put the key into the hole Yura became mush more louder an excited. Then I opened the door and she frozed immediatelly, then ran into the other room searching for a hiding place. Well, I can say guests are rare too. Only the girls come to my place sometimes, but Yura has already got used to them. But a new face – a man's face – was to much for her after I stayed out for that long.

-It's very shy. Or do I look scary?

-She just not used to me having guests. A few minutes and she will be back.

-Are you sure?

-Of course. I have a secret weapon.

-A weapon?

-A weapon. - I said cherfully and got a can of catfood out of the fridge. - If anything gets her to come over of her fears is food.

-Classic cat. - he chuckled and shake his head.

-Exactly – I laughed. - Yura, cicc.

-Cicc? Funny way to call a cat.

-Funny, but it works. Are you hungry? Because if you are I have some leftovers from lunch, plus I can also make you a sandwich.

-I'm fine, thanks. I just ate before we met.

-Okay, then I think I'll make the beds. You can have the bedroom, and I'll sleep in the couch.

-No way! I'll have the couch!

-No way. You're the guest, and I don't know how you to in the US, but here guests come first.

-And if the guests wants to have the couch? - he chuckled.

-Hey! I'm serious there. Don't want me to beat you up in a pillow fight.

-Like you would have a chance. - he mocked me.

-What? Okay, you asked for it – and I threw at him one of my fluffy cushion. Normally I wouldn't do something like that, but I felt the effect of the alcohol more and more in my body.

-That's all you have for me?

-Meh, just wait for it – I said and like a pridelost five years old and started to threw the other pillows I could find nearby at him too, of course without any result at all. I don't have to say, that most of the pillows didn't even reached him. I was never good in targeting, and if I would accidentally got him, he just stepped away from it.

-Oh, that's cheating.

Jus sel-defence. But as I can see you are out of the pillow, so it's payback time.

-No! - I shouted and started to run away to my bedroom. He followed me right away. If an outsider would saw us, he would thought that we were like two children playing with each other. The only problem was that between my bed and bedroom door there were only a few steps distance. I knew that, so as I entered the room, I stopped almost inmediatelly, but Mark didn't know that. As a result we crashed, and both of us landed on my bed. We burst out in laughing.

-Oh, that hurt. - I said moaned.

-Yeah, it did. Sorry. Never thought your bed was this close. But hey, I got you!

-Yeah, maybe you did. - I said and looked into his eyes. The playful atmoshpere was gone in a second, and excitement filled the air.

We did nothing just stared into each other's eye. Then, suddenly, he moved and in the next moment I felt something warm in my lips. First he gave me only a peck, but when he saw that I don't do anything about it, he kissed me. It was a warm, passionate kiss. I felt happiness and excitement in my stomach. After the kiss he looked at me warmly with his chocolate eyes.

\- Okay. You did got me. - A bright smile filled my face.

-o-

 **A kiss?! Finally! It was about time, don't you think? What do you think will happen with them in the next chapters? Write it to the review section, I would read every thought gladly. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Donimoo**


	13. Wake up, honey!

**Hey guys,**

 **Here is the next chapter! I almost wrote the next one too, so I'll upload again soon. But until then have fun.**

 **Donimoo**

 **-O-**

I woke up to the sunlight what was so storng, that it reached me even throught the curtains. First I remembered only about yesterday, that I was out with girls It would be hard to forget, since the hangover I had kept me remembering to it. Then I felt something pushing gently my hips down. I looked down and I saw a man's arm. I turned around cautiously not to weak up whoever was beside me, to see Mark's fce a few inches away from mine. Now I remembered.

We met in the tram, and he escorted me home. We jokingly fought for the couch, and then...and then..oh my, WE KISSED! I felt happiness and guilt at the same time.

I kept watching him and suddenly I calmed down. He slept so peacfully that his calmness stucked at me too. He was even smiling, maybe he had a good dream. His chest was going up and down as he breathed slowly. I never examined his face that much before. I knew that he was handsome, but I only realised know how handsome he was. As I was watching him I felt like I wanted to kiss him again. How fool I am, it couldn't go on like that.

I tried to get out of the bed without waking him up, but my plan didn't work His arm grab my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

-Goomdh morning.

-Good morning. Did you sleep well? - I tried to say it in a happy voice, hiding my doubts.

-Hmm...Best in days. Where did you want to escape? - He smiled. Why does he have to be so georgeus?

-Just for a coffee. I feel like I really need one at the moment. Should I make you one for you too?

-Mhhmm.

-I take it as a yes – I laughed – Stay in bed, I'll be back soon.

I went to the kitchen finding Yura under the table, looking at me angrily. I pet her as an apology for yesterday. It must be too much for her. I gave her breakfast then I started to make ours. I made the perfect breakfast for hangovers: omlett with bacon and toast.

I also made some coffee for us, however I didn't want to bring his to the bedroom yet. I still didn't know how should I act or what should I say to him. Wile I was cooking I tried to remember what we did after the kiss, but I could remember at nothing.

-I should just ask him about it, shouldn't I? - I mumbled. For my surprise I got an answer from behind me.

-What would you like to ask me about? - I frozed for a moment to hear his voice.

-I thought you was staying in the bed.

-I did but then I smelled the coffee. So what should you ask me about?

First I didn't know if I should say the truth, but then I realised there is nor reason not to. Even if I might fear from his answer.

-About yesterday. I usually don't drink that much, but yesterday it just happened, and now I cannot remember so much. I mean...I wanted to ask, that..what happened

-Between us?

-Between us. - It sounded so weird.

-We kissed.

-I could remember that part more or less. But did we.. you know..

-No we didn't. We had a pillow fight, then we kissed. Then we talked. To be honest you said some interesting things to me. Then you tried to beat me again, I don't really know why, but I think don't need to tell you the result.

-Oh, sorry for that.

-Don't worry. It was quite fun.- he smiled – In the end, because neither of us wanted to sleep in the bed, you said we both should sleep in it, so neither of us would be pleased.

-Oh – I felt that my cheeks become red again. I should never drink again, if I'm acting that stupid.

-But you was wrong in that part. I quite enjoyed that too. I don't know the last time I slept that well.

-And what things did I say to you? - I felt I was getting ever more red.

-Nevermind. Maybe it's better if you don't know.

-Just what I wanted to hear as an answer. - He laughed in my reply.

-Don't worry, it was nothing embrassing. To be honest, it was like you would told me my own thoughts.

Now I really didn't know what to say. From that last sentence maybe I talked about us. But how is that if I'm drunk I know better what I want, than when I'm sober. Geez, I really needed that coffee.

-Did you regret it? - he asked shyly.

-Regret what?

-The kiss.

-There is nothing to regret about a good kiss. - we both smiled. - but maybe it shouldn't happened.

-Maybe. But it did happened, and there is a reason why it happened.

-Alcohol? - I asked.

-I think it's something else, and you know that too.

-You are right. But what should we do with us?

-You know what? Let's keep it as a secret for now, so neither of us will have any consequences just yet. I mean you mentioned, that...Peti, I think...so that you would get a detention from him if he would know about us. And I wouldn't let the fans know about us either for a while.

-Where do you know Peti from?

-From you of course. You talked about him a lot..well, not the best way let me say.

-I can imagine. And then?

-Then? Then we will see.

-It's really tempting.

-I'm really good at tempting.

-Don't get so cocky. Your yare still far behing at tempting from my omlettes.

-Now that you mentioned it, coffe is not the only thing I've smelt.

-Then get comfy and eat some while it's still hot. - I smiled.

-Okay, but then what will be with us?

-We planned to spend the whole day together, didn't we? Maybe will be wiser in the afternoon.

-I like this reply.

-Of course you do. - I laughed.

-Then there is only one more question to be asked.

-What is it?

-Can I give you a kiss?

-I can't see a good reason to refuse a good kiss. - I said and he stepped closer.


	14. Let's go to Mondocon!

-It was soo cool. Thank you again.

-I'm glad you had a good time.

-I was with you, how could I have a bad time? - I blushed.

-Now go and rest. Tomorrow is already Mondocon. You will have a busy day.

-It's so exciting. I wonder how different it will be to Pax.

-I think a lot, but can't be sure. I haven't been at Pax yet.

-You should come to the next one.

-Yeah, because it's in the next corner. - I laughed.

-I would be glad if you could come to the next one. As my guest, of course. We could spend some time together again. You would stay at my place, so you could see how guests are treated in the US- he mocked me. I just smiled sadly.

\- We'll see. But now I really have to go and you really have to rest. Plus your subscribers deserve a bit of you too.

\- I know, I know. I'm far away from my schedule again.

-Don't worry, they aren't surprised. - I laughed, and earned a killing glance from him. - Sorry, couldn't miss it. - I smiled and kissed him goodbye.

It was Friday afternoon. We spent the whole afternoon together: we went to the castle, we went to the top of mount Gellért, we saw the Parlament, and we had a walk at the bank of River Danube. It was fun, he was like a hyperactive five years old boy. And of course he made selfies everywhere, and when I say everywhere I mean everywhere. He even posted some of them on Facebook and Twitter. For his private he made some selfies of us too, and some pictures of me, when I didn't pay attention. We got to know each other more too. We talked about youtube, my school, our families and plans of our s well as how we see thing in the world. I couldn't help but fall in love more and more with him as I spend more time together. Even if we knew each other for a very short time, I couldn't imagine how things will be when he goes back. Stupid, isn't it?

I headed home study a bit then I went to bed early. Tomorrow will be busy and just for him, but for me too.

-o-

My alarm was beeping loudly, but today I didn't mind it. I was waiting Mondocon for a long time, and finally it came.

Since Mark was a preformer too, we had to get there early. I got up 5 AM to be sure that I'll be ready for the occasion. You know, cosplay do not get on by itself. However for Saturday I put on something simple, so I didn't have to spend a lot of time for preparing myself. I was Holo form Wolf and Spice. I also colored my hair to red, to be more characterlike.

When I got ready Yura looked at me in a strange way.

-What's now? You don't like it? - She stretched then looked at me phlegmatic. - It must be because of the fur. But you know what? It doesn't matter. You are not the one who supposed to like it!

I packed all my stuff into my backpack, give Yura some extra food, then got into my car. Before I went to the hotel I wrote a short text to Mark:

" _Good morning Sunshine, I'm going for you. I'll be there in 30 mins, please come to the parking lot. I don't want to go to the hotel like this. XOXO Niki"_

While I was driving I heard my phone vibrating twice. I knew he aswered and even if I knew that it wasn't anything important I couldn't wait to read it. I could actually do that, when I parked in front of the entrance.

" _Good morning, Why not? Is it something dirty? :P "_

-Oh that little pig! - I grumbled for myself. Then I read the next one.

" _I take it as a yes. :D I have quite lot of stuff so I cannot go to the parking lot by myself. I don't want to leave the stuff alone. Please come in and help me!"_

-Pig? No! Bastard. – I had a weird feeling about this. He didn't mention anything like it yesterday. I looked around in the parking lot again. There were no sight of him so I really had to do. If it's a joke he will kept waiting for me anyway, and if it's real I really should and in fact would like to help him.

I got out of my car and went to the hotel. However I was hesitating a bit before I entered to the building. Everybody knew me there, but I haven't told about cosplaying anything to anyone here.

-It's alright. - I told myself and I opened the door. Everybody at the reception frozed for a moment, then they started to laugh.

-Hey! Does anyone have a little milk to spare? A stray cat just wondered inside! - shouted Tom and lauhed again.

-I'm a wolf, you moron! - I gasped, then acted like a huffish child.

-Milk still would be just fine, if you aske me – he chocked.

Then I saw him. He was laughing with the others. He stand there alone without anyone or any package at all.

-Hey,

-Good morning to you too!

-Where is your stuff? Still in the room?

-What stuff?

-What stuff? What stuff?

-I was just kidding, sorry.

-But..But..

-I thought it would be funnier. I mean for you. I'm sorry really – he said bearly stifle a laugh. Geez, only if he hadn't have this charming smile.

-You just can't imagine how much it will cost for you! Okay, let's go!- I said angrily and headed to the car. He followed me silently, trying to look serious, but he couldn't act like it at all. And the receptionist? I think they just had the best joke for the day.

-o-

-This is Hungexpo. Mondocon is always held here.

-Which building do you mean?

-This one, this one and there is one more in the backyard.

-There buildings?

-Yepp. All of them is for a different theme. In building K you can find staff room and the stage, in that building you can find the market, and most of the gamer stuff are in building D. The competitions however can be find in all of the buildings. I mean each one is in an another place, but you can find them everywhere.

-Sounds interesting.

-Are you ready? I think we should go to the staff room.

-'kay. Show me the way!

-Just me follow, young padawan – I smiled and gt out of the car again. My angry mood was already gone, but it's not so surprising. It would be quite foolish not to be in a good mood in Mondocon. Especially, if you can enjoy the company of a special gamer.


	15. Markiplier time!

The bubbles was swimming up slowly in Mark's drink. We were at the stuff room. Most of the things was already discussed days ago, only finishing touches were left behind. Everybody around us was in a hurry, there was only a half an hour until the opening. As a haunter, it was interesting to see these behind the scene things with my own eyes.

-It's still weird.

-Putting ice into everything is even weirder.

-No, it's not. It keeps your drink cold.

-You mean fricking cold? It cannot be good for you if you drink so cold drinks.

-There is nothing wrong with it. And if I would like to drink hot drink I would ask for a tea or a coffee.

-First, it isn't hot, it's still cold. We only put icecubes here into coctails, or alcoholic drinks. Deal with it!

-It's still weird. - he said resentfully and drink a síp of it. I couldn't help but laughed at him. Then a guy came to us.

\- Good morning! My name is Geri. As I can see everything is ready, still I want to talk to you a bit Mr. Fischbach and I also would like you to meet your interpreter for the performance. Could you please come with me for a second?

-Sure.

-I'll wait you here.

-'kay. I'll be right back.

-o-

-So it'll be at 2 PM?

-Yepp, at 2PM in building D. I thought that it would be in the stage.

-They put the cosplay competition into the stage everytime. It's one of the most popular stuff there.

-Really?

-Yepp. Mondocon was about animes only for years. Gamer programs started to appear in the last few years and even if they are getting more amnd more popular, still hasn't got as big popularity as some of the other programs. They put a gamer program once to the stage, I think it was a LOL championship or something. They misorganized it, and every other program was in late because of it. People was really angry and I've never since any other gamer thing on the stage since then either.

-I see. But what about the gamers then?

-Don't get me wrong, they still haave programs, and as I said their popularity is also growing. But there is an another event, called Play it, and that one is mostly for gamers anyway.

-Then maybe I was invited to the wrong place.

-No, the perfect place. Otherwise I don't think we would ever met.

-You're right. It's the perfect place.

-And now I think we have talked enough about Mondocon. Now it's time for you to get experience of it by your own.

-Heh, right. Where should we start it?

-Let's go that way. I show you where your show will be, plus most of the interactive programs are there too.

-Hai captain!

-o-

I was sitting in the first row, Mark's performance started to be end. Untill his show we could explore only building D. We were stopped the whole time by every fifth minutes, because his fans kept asking him for photos or they wanted to talk to him. If you ask me, I can't blame them. However we could do some things together. We played some retro games, and even if he won at Mario racer I beted him in commodore games very badly. He also played a few rounds in DDR and in Let's dance. He asked me to make a record of them to his channel. It was funny, especially when he accidentally chose an advance level in DDR. He couldn't really kept the tempo of it. We also went to the matsuri what was organized by Amai Teahouse. They organize it everytime. They decorate a part of the building with paperlamps and ribbons, and people can play traditional japanese games there.

Now it was his time to shine. First I could see him to be a bit nervous. According to him it was the first time he was in a stage with an interpreter, and he couldn't imagine how it will be. But as time passed by he got relaxed and he enjoyed it more and more. In the beginning it was like an interview, the interpreter asked him about his channel, about youtube, the games he played and the most memorable moments since he became a youtuber. He told us a lot of anecdote. Then the interview was followed by a Q and A section.

Mark wasn't mistaken when he said it would be better to hold it in the stage. All the chairs were filled and a lot of people stood around us too. Not far from me there were some girls, around sixteen, who tried to get his attention really badly. First I was smilling at them, but then I realized, that they are not the only ones. I could see others doing the same and I bet when he'll got home he will meet a lot of girls who are interested in him. I felt my stomach heavy. Am I really that stupid? I shouldn't be jealouse. I mean it's not like that we would be in a serious relationship. Oh if that could be real.. I hash my thoughts away, I didn't want to think about it at the moment.

The crowd around me laughed and I realized how much I could be spaced out. This section reached its end.

\- And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me. I'll be there today and maybe I'll be there tomorrow aswell. And until then see you in the next video. Buh-bye. - he waved and get off from the stage. Everybody applauded, and I could saw the girls before went instantly to him.

I stood up and I gestured to him that I'll go to the restroom. He nodded to me and turned his attention to his fans. It is indeed a busy day for him.

I went to the toilet. I was in when I heard that the door opened and some girls talking.

-Yeah, but did you see the way she was looking at him?

-She is totally into him!

-Well he didn't seem unattached either.

-To her? Don't be ridiculouse. She is a way too ugly for him. And I don't think Markimoo would get a girlfriend from here. I mean it's more then a few thousand kilometer.

-Good point. That would be a long-distance relationship, wouldn't it? - they laughed.

-However I wouldn't mind a night with him. Did you see how he smiled at me?

-It was charming.

That's how far I could bear them talking. I flushed the toiled and pushed the door with my full force. I rushed to the tap making the girls froze, then they looked at each other and started to laugh again. I couldn't feel myself worse. Do I really look like a fool?

-Oh, There you are! I started to think that we lost each other – Mark shouted at me happily when I stepped out of the restroom.

-I'm sure there would be some who'd like to find you!

-What? - He looked at me shocked.

-Sorry, it came out wrong. I'm so stupid. - I sigh – It was a good show, congratulation! How did you feel yourself?

-Niki, what's wrong?

-Nothing really, don't mind me. - I faked a smile.

-It doesn't seems like it.

It's really nothing. So did you enjoy it? - I tried to be as cheerful as I could be. His eyes was searching me for a few moments, then he answered.

-It was cool. I really enjoyed it.

-Great. Was it harder with the interpreter? - My acting started to fool him, since he didn't looked like so suspicous anymore.

-I wouldn't say harder bud definetelly different. And hungarian language is sooo different. And... - As he went on he was so happy and excited. I enjoyed listening to him, however the carefree mood I had before was gone for the day.


	16. Mondocon - round 2!

The second day came fast. Not a surprise, since we stayed at Monodocon pretty late. We looked around in the other buildings too and in the end we decided to stay in the concert. Everytime there is a concert, and the artist usually comes from Japan. This Mondocon Satsuki was in line. I was really waiting for it, and Mark also said he would like to see it, even if he doesn't really listen to music regulalry. Neither of us regret the decession. After the show I took Mark back to the hotel, then I went home. I didn't really got the feeling for stay there, and he looked pretty tired too.

-o-

I was getting ready for the day. I planned for a long time, that I'll wear a cosplay on the second day aswell, but plans changed. I was making a little surprise for Mark as a goodbye gift, and yesterday a confirmation was sent to me, that things are going fine. I was really excited, however I was sure he will like my idea. In the end I wore a simple jean with a shirt. Simple and comfortable, still comely. I looked at the clock and I had to find that I was running late again. Even if it would be a big deal us to be late from the opening, I didn't want to kept Mark waiting. I hurried out of my appartment making Yura jumped in scare.

-Sorry Honey! I will be back in the morning!-I said then I ran to my car.

-o-

Mondocon was as busy as it was yesterday, however less people came to see Mark. I assume it was because most of the people who was there have lready seen him yesterday. However there were a few who came to say hi to him again. Mark was a bit upset because of it, but secretly I was a bit happy. This way we had a little more time together. I know it's a bit childish, but I felt like tomorrow comes way too fast.

I was thinking about yesterday and I realized how stupid I was to think for a moment we have a chance to be together when ge got home. But to tell the truth I was hoping that we can find a solution. I thought I can take this whole thing easy, but then realized I can not. Maybe if we speak out the undeniables in the beginning the yesterday wouldn't hurt me so much. But know it's time for a new Niki, who takes it easy, and who can't be hurt by these thoughts.

I really felt that thinking through these things help me be in a better mood, but it couldn't help me ignore the girls on Sunday when we met them. It was in our way from a building to an another. We walked side by side with Mark, when they came towards us. First they looked at each other then they stared at me with a mocking face. When they passed us one of them make a croak sound, then started to laugh loudly. It was only for a second, and wasn't a big deal, still it had a big effect on me. An effect that Mark couldn't ignore. How stupid of me, isn't?

-Niki! What's wrong again?

-What? Nothing! Why would anything worng?

-I don't know, you tell me!

-Me? I don't know what.. - I started but he cut me of.

-Niki! I saw your face. It was just like yesterday. What happened to you?

-Nothing, really. It's not a big deal.

-Please..? - He looked at me with his puppy eyes. Who can say no for this?

-Okay. It was just those girls who came towards us just a moment ago.

-You mean those brats?

-It's weird to hear this word from you, but yes. When I was in the restroom yesterday they said a few things about me..or us...I don't know which way would it better to say. Anyway, they didn't know I was there, so I think it wasn't intentional. Maybe that's why it had such an effect on me...This way it sounds more honest.

-Geez, what did they say?

-Nevermind. It's not a big deal. -I faked a smile, but he didn't buy it, just kept staring into my eyes seriously.

-If it makes you upset, it is a big deal. At least for me it is. - I looked at him with grateful eyes, and this time my smile was real too. - And since when do you listen to little children, or let them change the way you look at yourself, or us?

-Maybe you're right. I shouldn't.

-Of course I'm right!

\- But still, there is one thing they were right about.

-Really? What is it?

-You will go back tomorrow and I don't think your biggest wixh right now is somebody for miles away from you.

-I..

-Just don't say anything, I think I know the answer, plus I don't want to ruin our remaining time together. Or at least not yet. I still have a surprise for you tonight, and maybe if we keep talking we would't enjoy it anymore.

-Okay. And what kind of surprise is it? - he goofingly pretend to be suspicious.

-Ha-ha, if I would tell you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. But don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna like it.

-Okay, but I do want to talk about the subject later. So please let's talk about it before I go home.

-Deal. - I nod. We shared a sad look.

-And what now?

-Now? My stomach tells me now it's sushi time!


	17. Under the stars!

\- So where are we going?

-You will see it.

-When?

-Soon enough.

-Are we there yet?

-No.

-And now? - I glanced at him murderously, but he just grinned at me wider.

-We will be there soon. Just few more minutes, so please be patient.

-But I'm curious what did you prepare for me this late.

-It's just eight!

\- So all kind of places are open at that time here?

-Um...No, not really.

-So..

-Just stop it. - I grumbled, but can't stop myself smiling a little bit.

We left Mondocon just a few minutes ago and now we were travelling to his surprise. He got so excited about it! Everytime I had to slow down he ws looking around for the place I'd like to take him. Soon we arrived to Népliget, on of the biggest parks of Budapest.

-Okay, we are here. We can't go any further by car so we have to walk a little.

-In a barely lighted park? At night? I think I know where things gonna go...

-Don't be silly. - I laughed.

-So in wich bushes do the hitmen hide?

-There is no hitman here. Or if there is they must be waiting for somebody else in the on! You will like it!

-Okay, I think.

We got off from the car and I locked started to walk into the park. Soon I felt that he grabed my hand. I looked at him curiously, since it was the first time he just grabed it like that.

-It's dark here. I don't want you to get lost.

-Me getting lost? - I asked skeptically with a grin in my face.

-If you get apart from me who would protect you?

-I don't know. Who is protecting me now? - I mocked him but I only got a tired smile and a slow headshake from him. - Okay, we almost there. It's behind those trees. Plese close your eyes! I want you to see it when we are there.

-Close my eyes? It's unnecessary. I can't see a thing now wither. - He growled, but he closed his eyes anyway.

-Don't worry, just follow me. - I said and I has lead him through the trees. - Okay we are there! You can open your eyes now!

When he opened his eyes he seemed quiet shocked for a moment, and I could see, that he didn't really get where were we. Then he recognized the form of the building.

-Is it..Is it a..

-Planetary? Yepp it is!

-But how? And why?

-I know how much you like space, so I thought you would like it. I have bring many visitors here in the past and one of the guys who works here also owns me a favour, so I talked with him. He arranged that we can stay here after the opening hours and he also left the projectors turned on, so we can see the stars and solar system as long and as many of them as we would like to. I know it would be more romantic in the park, but I don't think we could really see the stars, because the light pollution, plus this way it's less dangerous. - I finished my report and looked at him. He seemed like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

-Thank you!- That was all he could say, but it was enough. I could see in his eyes, how much he like this, then he kissed me. I have been waiting for his kiss all day, and now that it happened I didn't want it to be end.

-Your welcome. - I said when we finally take apart. - Then Shall we go in, Sir?

-Of course M'lady. - he smiled and grabed my hand again.

-o-

We got in easily. My friend gave me the keys for the different rooms, so -expect the offices - we could move freely in the building. We saw a few exhibitions about space and space travelling and then we went to the room with the projector.

When I opened the door I saw him surprised agin, but instead of shocked he seemed more like happy as he looked at the blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor.

-What is this?

-Oh yes, an other surprise. I thought that maybe we will be tired and hungry after this long day, so I prepared som blankets nd pillows and asked Béci to leve them here. It is a way more comfortable to see the stars like this. I also made a picnic basket for us.

He looked at me unbelievingly.

\- You just can't imagine how much I love you right now! This is the best gift I've ever got. - He said the kissed me again. And I just stood there trying to processing what he just said. He do loves me. Now it was the time for me looking at him unbelievingly.

-Did I say something wrong? - He asked wit a little fear in his voice.

-No! Of course not. It's just I wouldn't think...I mean.. I – I can't say any proper sentence to him He just smiled and kissed me again.

-Why do you think I kissed you that night in the first place? I liked you very much, and to be honest, I like you more and more as days go by. - He told me and I still coulnd't do anything, just stood there and stared at him. I'm just the man of the words, ain't I? I really didn't expect something like this from him, and I'm pretty sure he didn't expect me to be that shocked, however he didn't got scared, just have fun at me frozing. After a little while, what seemed like ages for me, I just realized what is the only right say to him now:

-I love you too.


End file.
